


Prison Break

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiyo doesn't like to wait. <b>EARTH-14</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

If they’re caught, it could very well mean that his sentence gets doubled.

It would be worth every minute.

Kimiyo kisses him again, pressing herself into his arms. “Missed you so much,” she whispers, her hands stroking his face and shoulders. “Oh, Artie.”

Arthur strokes her just as urgently but with this being the anniversary of their two month separation, his hands go just a little lower than her shoulders. “This is crazy. Jesus, Kim, what if-”

She peppers his face with even more kisses, reaching one hand to fumble with the drawstring at his waist. “We have seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds before the guard comes back around.” Unable to loosen the knot, Kimiyo growls with impatience and pulls hard enough for it to break. Arthur opens his mouth to protest - it might be seen as a suicide attempt and could earn him time in Solitary – but then she shoves her hand down the front of his pants. It’s just like he’s daydreamed a thousand times over, and Arthur swallows a moan at the feel of her mouth on his neck and her hand on his cock.

He pushes his hands beneath her shirt, cupping her breasts. “I don’t think I’ll even last _three_ minutes,” Arthur admits ruefully, rubbing his thumbs over Kimiyo’s hardened nipples. She sighs with pleasure and in the darkness, her body begins to glow. He urges her over onto her back and covers her body with his own, hoping that no one is awake and looking into the cell he shares with Hartley Rathaway. After a moment, Arthur decides to pull the flimsy standard issue blanket over them as well.

Kimiyo pulls him closer for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he slips his hand between her legs. For all her past protestations against sex in public, she’s certainly ready now; she’s so wet, Arthur can easily fit two of his fingers inside her. “Oh, _God_ ,” she whimpers, clawing at his shoulders. “Arthur, I need… oh my _God_ …!” They rearrange their limbs clumsily and she accidentally hits his nose with a wayward elbow, whispering an apology and trying not to laugh.

“Be quiet,” Arthur hisses at her even though it is funny.

She shushes him and wriggles into position, reaching a hand down to grasp his cock and put it inside her. Arthur braces himself on his forearms and pushes all the way in, fighting the impulse to respond to the way she’s glowing. He squeezes his eyes shut and struggles to keep his metagene from activating, because the collar locked around his neck will make him regret it. _Don’t think about how good she feels, how hot she is, how bright she’s glowing, don’t don’t don’t…_ “Harder,” Kimiyo breathes into his ear.

Arthur obliges, thrusting hard into her while she braces herself on the metal bunk bed frame and pushes back onto him. “Miko, be _careful_ ,” he gasps but she’s past hearing and moments later, he’s past caring. Kimiyo’s body tightens around him and they rock together frantically until she climaxes, trembling and crying into his chest while her power sinks its hooks into him and begins to pull. It’s too hard to resist, even with the collar ready to electrocute him the instant it senses his metagene’s activation – Arthur shoves his cock deep inside her and comes with a stifled groan. His power flares and the red light set into his collar begins to blink in warning seconds before it discharges seven millamperes into his body… and hers, since they’re still _very_ much connected.

Kimiyo lets out a shriek which startles Arthur’s cellmate into leaping down from the top bunk to see what’s going on, and a few inmates from the other tiers bang on the bars. The collar shuts off and Arthur throws himself off of her, struggling to yank his pants back up before the guard comes to investigate – they can already hear the jingling of the man’s keys as he approaches. Piper stands there gaping as Kimiyo rolls out of the bottom bunk and rearranges her clothing, moving stiffly. “Remind me never to try that again while you’re in Belle Reve,” she says, wincing.

“It gets better after a few hours,” Arthur promises her, leaning down to kiss her. “You need to go now. I love you,” he adds on, wishing they had more time together – he won’t get Visitation for at least another month and after what just happened, he wouldn’t blame her for staying home.

“I love you, too. Be good,” Kimiyo tells him before teleporting out. “Goodnight, Hartley.”

Piper just stares at the space she’s just vacated as Arthur sinks back onto the bed weakly. The guard arrives and shines his flashlight into their faces, scowling. “Report says a collar just fired in here – is there a problem, ladies?”

“No sir,” Arthur says, wishing he’d aim the light somewhere else. “Bad dream triggered it.”

The guard swings the flashlight over to him and he has no choice but to squint into the beam despite how much worse it’s making his head hurt. “Bad _dream_ , Doctor Dipshit? That you who was screamin’ like a little girl?”

Piper clears his throat and Arthur turns his head to give him a warning glare. “That…was me. He startled me.”

The guard snorts. “Figures. Keep it down, both of you – I hear anything out of this cell again, just remember I got Waller on speed dial.”

 _Sure you do_ , Arthur thinks scornfully. “Sure thing, Boss. We’ll remember.”

He shines the light in Arthur’s face for a few more seconds before switching it off and walking away with a disgusted mutter of, “Goddamned metas.”

Arthur rubs his temples and glances up at the Rogue still standing there patiently. “Thanks.”

Hartley lifts his chin in silent acknowledgement. “So how’d she get in?”

“How’d _who_ get in?”

“Riiiight.”

Piper climbs back up to the top bunk and Arthur stretches out in his own bed, waiting for his muscles to relax enough so that he can get some sleep; he needs to wake up early enough to fix the broken drawstring of his pants. He hopes Kimiyo isn’t too angry with him, and makes a mental note to write her a very apologetic letter – he has enough problems right now without alienating her, too. It’s a long and lonely wait for the effects of electrical microshock to wear off since he has no access to any sort of painkiller, so Arthur spends the time thinking of the only woman he’s ever known to break _into_ prison, and just for him. As Arthur falls asleep hours later, one thought is clear in his mind: His shock collar might have made tonight’s escapade not entirely worth the risk, but Kimiyo is worth _any_ risk.

Maybe next time he can bribe the judge to send him to Stryker’s Island instead.


End file.
